Pretty Cure, Get it Gear!
is the transformation phrase in Pretty Cure RPM. All eight pretty cures was used Cure Morphers (Supernova for Kick, Dive, and Jump, Energetic for Blow, Gear, and Sway (since episode 12), & Angeleena for Push and Pull.) & Cure Cells. List of Appearance *Episode 1 - Cure Kick, Cure Dive, & Cure Jump *Episode 3 - Cure Blow & Cure Gear *Episode 4 - Cure Kick, Cure Dive, Cure Jump, Cure Blow, & Cure Gear *Episode 6 - Cure Push & Cure Pull *Episode 7- Cure Kick, Cure Dive, Cure Jump, Cure Blow, Cure Gear, Cure Push, & Cure Pull *Episode 8- Cure Blow, Cure Gear, Cure Push, & Cure Pull *Episode 9 - Cure Kick, Cure Dive, Cure Jump, Cure Push, & Cure Pull *Episode 10 - Cure Kick, Cure Blow, Cure Gear, Cure Push, & Cure Pull *Episode 11 - Cure Kick, Cure Dive, Cure Jump, Cure Blow, Cure Push, & Cure Pull *Episode 12 - Cure Sway *Episode 13 - Cure Kick, Cure Dive, Cure Jump, Cure Blow, Cure Gear, Cure Sway, Cure Push, & Cure Pull *Episode 16 - Cure Jump & Cure Gear *Episode 23 - Cure Dive, Cure Jump, Cure Blow, Cure Gear, Cure Sway, Cure Push, & Cure Pull *Episode 24 - Cure Dive & Cure Pull *Episode 30 - Cure Gear & Cure Sway Sequences First Part Minako, Nami, and Rina are able to morph by inserting a morphing Cell Chip and using the command phrase "PreCure, Get In Gear!".The sequence themselves has the three run through a track and passing through panels which forms the suit then skidding to a halt where their seatbelts and their hair turns longer, changing the color, and it gets styled. Then there are speak the cure name while there are strike the pose. Second Part To morph, Yuriko, Eren, and Tenaya would insert their Cure Cells and pull up on the gear lever. These too are DNA bonded, and their morphing call is also "PreCure, Get in Gear!". Like the other three, they run through a track passing through panels that form the suit but the track itself is much more dynamic in which there is an extremely sharp turn forcing them to flip through a panel. At the end of the track, they skid to a stop where their seatbelts and their hair turns longer, changing the color, and it gets styled. Then there are speak the cure name while there are strike the pose. Third Part Like the other RPM Cures, Kinri and Ginri called "PreCure, Get in Gear!" to morph. Their morphing sequence has them skydive into panels which form the suit as their seatbelts form on them as well and upon landing, their hair turns longer, changing the color, and it gets styled. The there are speak the cure name while there are strike the pose. Pronouncations ''Note: All of these were spoken on some occations.'' Katakana All: プリキュア， ゲットイツギヤ！ Minako: マッハ全開！キュアキク！ Nami: ズバリ正解！キュアダイブ！ Rina: スマイル満開！キュアージャンプ！ Yuriko: ドキドキ愉快！キュアブロル！ Eren: ダッシュ豪快！キュアギヤ！ Tenaya: ストライキノポズ！キュアスウェイ！ Kinri: ブレイク限界！キュアプシュ！ Ginri: キラキラ世界！キュアプル！ All: 愛のサイバー！技術の力！プリキュア RPM！ Romaji All: Purikyua, Getto itu Giya! Minako: Mahha Zenkai! Kyua Kiku! Nami: Zubari Seikai! Kyua Daibu! Rina: Sumairu Mankai! Kyua Janpu! Yuriko: Dokidoki Yukai! Kyua Buroru! Eren: Dashu Gokai! Kyua Giya! Tenaya: Sutoraiki no pozu! Kyua Su~ei! Kinri: Bureiku Genkai! Kyua Pushu! Ginri: Kirakira Sekai! Kyua Puru! All: Ai no Saiba! Gijutsu no Chikara! Purikyua RPM! English All: Pretty Cure, Get it Gear! Minako: Mach Full Force! Cure Kick! Nami: Just Correct! Cure Dive! Rina: Smile Blooming! Cure Jump! Yuriko: Heart-pounding Delight! Cure Blow! Eren: Dash Dynamic! Cure Gear! Tenaya: Strike a Pose! Cure Sway! Kinri: Break the Limit! Cure Push! Ginri: Sparkling World! Cure Pull! All: Cyber of Love! The Power of Technology! Pretty Cure RPM! Trivia *The transformation was in the same version of RPM, Get it Gear!. *This is the third transformation after Pretty Cure Metamorphose! and Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!, which installs their transfomation device in a civilian forms before it changes. *This is the fourth transformation where the Cures "set" something into their transformation items. The other three are Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!, Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!, and Pretty Cure, Love Link!. *This is the fourth transformation after Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!, Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!, and Pretty Cure! Kirarin Star Symphony where the Cures strike a pose before reciting their introduction phrase. *All Cures (except for Tenaya) had same disclaimer pronouncation from Go-Ongers/Go-On Wings. *This is the first transformation phrase to activate with Electrical Devices. *This is the first transformation phrase to activate, then the "G" emblem will appear before the transformation was installs. *This is the third transformation phrase to had a disclaimer transition in screen of the items. The other two are Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! and Pretty Cure, Love Link!. Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Phrases